The Long Term Evolution (abbreviated as LTE) is an advanced broadband wireless access technology developed by the 3rd Generation Partner Project (3GPP), which can support a single carrier bandwidth up to 20M, reaches 50 Mbps uplink speed and 100 Mbps downlink speed, and have a low time delay, already has the characteristic of the fourth generation mobile communication, and is a Beyond 3G technology. Above the LTE standard, the 3GPP has developed the long term evolution advanced (abbreviated as LTE-A), and developed a series of technology, such as the carrier aggregation, the multi-input multi-output (abbreviated as MIMO) at higher stage, relay, multi-point co-processing (comp), etc., to meet the requirement of the fourth generation mobile communication system defined by the international mobile telecommunication-advanced (IMT-ADVANCED) of the international telecommunications union-radio department (ITU-R), such as, the uplink speed of 500 Mbps, and the downlink speed of 1 Gbps. The Carrier Aggregation (CA) is to support much higher throughput by collecting the frequency range locating at same frequency band (band) or different bands. Under the REL-10 version of the carrier aggregation, different carriers are compatible for REL-8/REL-9 of the LTE, that is, being the cell with the full function. Wherein, the cell where one carrier locates is called the Primary cell (Pcell), and others are called the Secondary cell (Scell). The Pcell is different from the Scell: the Pcell is responsible for the special functions, such as, establishing the Radio Resource Control (RRC) connection, the security parameter, receiving the paging message, updating the system information, scheduling the carrier of other cell, the transmission of the uplink feedback, etc.; the function of the Scell is comparatively simple, and can be regarded as the frequency band resource that assists the Pcell in completing the communication task, but it has certain independence, including receiving the scheduling signaling independently, performing the power control independently, etc. Since the particularity of the Pcell, when the UE is in the radio resource control-connected (RRC-connected) state, the Pcell will be activated forever, that is, no matter the UE or the eNB can use it in time. While the Scell is regarded as the auxiliary cell, in some time periods, there is no uplink or downlink transmission taken place, and in these time periods, the Scell is in a deactivated state. Since the time-frequency resource used by the LTE/LTE-A UE is scheduled by the eNB, the eNB is required to obtain the information of the UE to schedule the uplink time-frequency resource correctly, meanwhile, the eNB requires the information of the UE to perform correct uplink power control as well to make the UE reach the target QoS and decrease the problems of the interference among the same frequency cells of the LTE/LTE-A to a certain extent. The information of the UE includes the Sounding Reference Signal (SRS) and the power redundancy information such as the power headroom report (PHR), etc. The former reflects the channel quality of the uplink carrier, and the latter reflects the power redundancy of the uplink carrier. The eNB can select the location of the time-frequency block according to the channel quality, and can select the quantity of the time-frequency blocks and select the modulation format, etc., according to the power-redundancy. In the REL-8/REL-9 specification, the user equipment triggers the PHR, and meets the transmission condition, and then the UE needs to send the PHR MAC CE. In the REL-10 specification, if the Scell is in the deactivated state, the UE does not need to report the PHR for the Scell. So, the trigger events of the user equipment includes the trigger event of the REL-8/REL-9 and the activate event. That is, if the UE triggers the PHR report when the cycle PHR timer is due or if the path loss of the component carrier changes much or when the PHR is configured/reconfigured, or the PHR will be triggered when the Scell is activated, that is, the Scell turns from the deactivated state into the activated state, and the PHR will be sent after the UE obtains sufficient uplink resource. Because of the carrier aggregation and each Scell uses the independent power control process, each Scell will report the PH respectively. The transmission of the Up-Link Primary Component Carrier (UL PCC) of the UE of carrier aggregation for the physical uplink control channel (PUCCH) and the physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH) has two possible modes: (1) mode 1: the PUCCH is transmitted at a different time from the PUSCH of the UL PCC, which is same as the REL-8/REL-9. (2) mode 2: the PUCCH is transmitted at the same time with the PUSCH of the Up-Link Secondary Component Carrier (UL SCC). As to the mode 1, when the PHR is transmitted, no matter the UL PCC or the UL SCC only need to report the Type1 PHR. The Type1 PHR is defined as the total power of the UL PCC deducted by the transmission power of the PUSCH channel, for example:Type1 PHR:PH1=Pcmaxc−Ppusch  formula 1
As to the mode 2, when the PHR is transmitted, for the UL SCC, it only needs to transmit the Type1 PHR; as to the UL PCC, the UE needs to report the Type1 PHR and the Type2 PHR. The Type2 PHR is defined as the total power of the UL PCC deducted by the transmission power of the PUSCH channel and the transmission power of the PUCCH channel, for example:Type2 PHR: PH1=Pcmaxc−Ppucch−Ppusch  formula 2
wherein, the Pcmaxc is the maximum output power of the UL PCC, the Ppucch is the transmission power of the PUCCH of the UL PCC, and the Ppusch is the transmission power of the PUSCH of the UL PCC.
When the PHR is transmitted, there is no uplink transmission on the activated Scell, then the UE will send the virtual PHR for the Scell, and the virtual PHR uses the PUSCH format of the reference format. If there is no uplink transmission on the Pcell, then the UE will send the virtual type1 PHR for the Pcell, that is, the type1 PHR uses the PUSCH format of the reference format; if there is no PUCCH on the Pcell, then the virtual type2 PHR needs to be sent, and the type2 PHR will use the PUCCH format of the reference format. These two kinds of reference formats are already defined, which can be referred to the 3GPP 36.321 serial standards.
The Pcmax in formula 1 and formula 2 is the particular maximum power of the cell, and is related to the RF characteristic specification of the UE and the maximum power specified by the cell. Wherein, the UE cannot exceed the maximum power specified by the cell. The RF characteristic of the UE includes the power constraint condition, such as, the MPR and the A-MPR. The Maximum Power Reduction (abbreviated as MPR) and the Additional-Maximum Power Reduction (abbreviated as A-MPR), etc., change with the scheduling, which causes the Pcmax to change as well. The UE needs to notify the Pcmax to the eNB, to enable the eNB to acquire the power situation of the UE, in order to schedule more accurately. But there is no solution on how to report the maximum carrier power in the carrier aggregation scenario yet.
Content of the Invention
The technical problem to be solve by the present invention is to provide a method and an apparatus for reporting a maximum carrier power in a carrier aggregation scenario, so as to enable the eNB to acquire the power situation of UE in time.
To solve the above technical problem, the present invention provides a method for reporting a maximum carrier power in a carrier aggregation scenario, and the method comprises:
a user equipment (UE) encapsulating a particular power headroom (PH) of an activated uplink component carrier (UL CC) and a particular maximum output power of a physical channel of the activated UL CC into a same power headroom report (PHR) and reporting the PHR to a base station (eNB).
The above method may have the following features:
the step of the UE encapsulating the particular PH of the activated UL CC and the particular maximum output power of the physical channel of the activated UL CC into a same PHR and reporting the PHR to the eNB comprises: the UE reporting a particular maximum output power of the physical channel of all activated UL CCs.
The above method may have the following features:
a cell where the UL CC locates comprises a primary cell and a secondary cell;
the step of the UE reporting the particular maximum output power of the physical channel of all activated UL CCs comprises:
the UE, for the activated UL CC in the primary cell, in a transmission mode that a physical uplink control channel (PUCCH) and a physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH) are transmitted at the same time, reporting a maximum output power of the physical channel which is used for calculating a type 1PH of the UL CC and a maximum output power of the physical channel which is used for calculating a type 2PH of the UL CC; in a transmission mode that the PUCCH and the PUSCH are transmitted at different times, reporting a maximum output power of the physical channel which is used for calculating the type 1PH of the UL CC; and
the UE, for the activated UL CC in the secondary cell, in a transmission mode that the PUCCH and the PUSCH are transmitted at the same time or at different times, reporting a maximum output power of the physical channel which is used for calculating the type 1PH of the UL CC.
The above method may have the following features:
the step of the UE encapsulating the particular PH of the activated UL CC and the particular maximum output power of the physical channel of the activated UL CC into a same PHR and reporting the PHR to the eNB comprises: the UE reporting a maximum output power of the physical channel of all activated UL CCs which have data scheduling.
The above method may have the following features:
a cell where the UL CC locates comprises a primary cell and a secondary cell;
the step of the UE reporting a maximum output power of the physical channel of the UL CCs which have data scheduling comprises:
the UE, for the activated UL CC in the primary cell, in the transmission mode that the PUCCH and the PUSCH are transmitted at the same time, if there is a PUSCH and/or PUCCH on the UL CC, reporting a maximum output power of the physical channel which is used for calculating a type 1PH of the UL CC and the maximum output power of the physical channel which is used for calculating a type 2PH of the UL CC; in a transmission mode that the PUCCH and the PUSCH are transmitted at different times, if there is a PUSCH on the UL CC, reporting a maximum output power of the physical channel which is used for calculating the type 1PH of the UL CC; and
the UE, for the activated UL CC in the secondary cell, in a transmission mode that the PUCCH and the PUSCH are transmitted at the same time or at different times, if there is a PUSCH on the UL_CC, reporting a maximum output power of the physical channel which is used for calculating the type 1PH of the UL CC.
The above method may have the following features:
a cell where the UL CC locates comprises a primary cell and a secondary cell;
the step of the UE reporting a maximum output power of the physical channel of the UL CCs which have data scheduling comprises:
the UE, for the activated UL CC in the primary cell, in the transmission mode that the PUCCH and the PUSCH are transmitted at the same time, if there is a PUSCH and a PUCCH on the UL CC, then reporting a maximum output power of the physical channel which is used for calculating a type 1PH of the UL CC and the maximum output power of the physical channel which is used for calculating a type 2PH of the UL CC; if there is only a PUSCH transmitted on the UL CC, then only reporting the maximum output power of the physical channel which is used for calculating the type 1PH of the UL CC; if there is only a PUCCH transmitted on the UL CC, then only reporting the maximum output power of the physical channel which is used for calculating the type 2PH of the UL CC; in a transmission mode that the PUCCH and the PUSCH are transmitted at different times, if there is a PUSCH on the UL CC, then reporting a maximum output power of the physical channel which is used for calculating the type 1PH of the UL CC; and
the UE, for the activated UL CC in the secondary cell, in a transmission mode that the PUCCH and the PUSCH are transmitted at the same time or at different times, if there is a PUSCH on the UL CC, then reporting a maximum output power of the physical channel which is used for calculating the type 1PH of the UL CC.
The above method may have the following features:
the step of the UE encapsulating the particular PH of the activated UL CC and the particular maximum output power of the physical channel of the activated UL CC into a same PHR and reporting the PHR to the eNB comprises: the UE respectively encapsulating the particular maximum output power of the physical channel of each UL CC after the particular PH of each UL CC when encapsulating the PHR.
The above method may further comprises:
the UE further encapsulating indication information of a cell state in the PHR to indicate a transmission mode of the primary cell and/or whether the secondary cell is in an activated state; wherein,
the transmission mode comprises: a transmission mode that the PUCCH and the PUSCH are transmitted at the same time, and a transmission mode that the PUCCH and the PUSCH are transmitted at different times.
The present invention also provides an apparatus for reporting a maximum carrier power in a carrier aggregation scenario, comprising a processing module and a sending module, wherein,
the processing module is configured to: encapsulate a particular power headroom (PH) of an activated uplink component carrier (UL CC) and a particular maximum output power of a physical channel of the activated UL CC into a same power headroom report (PHR); and
the sending module is configured to: send out the PHR.
The above apparatus may have the following features:
the processing module is configured to: encapsulate the maximum output power of the physical channel of all activated UL CCs into the PHR.
The above apparatus may have the following features:
a cell where the UL CC locates comprises a primary cell and a secondary cell;
the processing module is configured to encapsulate the maximum output power of the physical channel of all activated UL CCs into the PHR according to the following way:
for the activated UL CC in the primary cell, in a transmission mode that a physical uplink control channel (PUCCH) and a physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH) are transmitted at the same time, encapsulating a maximum output power of the physical channel which is used for calculating a type 1PH of the UL CC and a maximum output power of the physical channel which is used for calculating a type 2PH of the UL CC into the PHR; in a transmission mode that the PUCCH and the PUSCH are transmitted at different times, encapsulating a maximum output power of the physical channel which is used for calculating the type 1PH of the UL CC into the PHR; and
for the activated UL CC in the secondary cell, in a transmission mode that the PUCCH and the PUSCH are transmitted at the same time or at different times, encapsulating a maximum output power of the physical channel which is used for calculating the type 1PH of the UL CC into the PHR.
The above apparatus may have the following features:
the processing module is configured to encapsulate the maximum output power of the physical channel in all activated UL CCs which have data scheduling into the PHR.
The above apparatus may have the following features:
a cell where the UL CC locates comprises a primary cell and a secondary cell;
the processing module is configured to encapsulate the maximum output power of the physical channel of the UL CCs which have data scheduling into the PHR according to the following way:
for the activated UL CC in the primary cell, in the transmission mode that the PUCCH and the PUSCH are transmitted at the same time, if there is a PUSCH and/or PUCCH on the ULCC, then encapsulating a maximum output power of the physical channel which is used for calculating a type 1PH of the UL CC and the maximum output power of the physical channel which is used for calculating a type 2PH of the UL CC into the PHR; in a transmission mode that the PUCCH and the PUSCH are transmitted at different times, if there is a PUSCH on the UL CC, then encapsulating a maximum output power of the physical channel which is used for calculating the type 1PH of the UL CC into the PHR; and
for the activated UL CC in the secondary cell, in a transmission mode that the PUCCH and the PUSCH are transmitted at the same time or at different times, if there is a PUSCH on the UL CC, then encapsulating a maximum output power of the physical channel which is used for calculating the type 1PH of the UL CC into the PHR.
The above apparatus may have the following features:
a cell where the UL CC locates comprises a primary cell and a secondary cell;
the processing module is configured to encapsulate the maximum output power of the physical channel in all activated UL CCs which have data scheduling into the PHR according to the following way:
for the activated UL CC in the primary cell, in the transmission mode that the PUCCH and the PUSCH are transmitted at the same time, if there is a PUSCH and a PUCCH on the ULCC, then encapsulating a maximum output power of the physical channel which is used for calculating a type 1PH of the UL CC and the maximum output power of the physical channel which is used for calculating a type 2PH of the UL CC into the PHR; if there is only a PUSCH transmitted on the ULCC, then encapsulating the maximum output power of the physical channel which is used for calculating the type 1PH of the UL CC into the PHR; if there is only a PUCCH transmitted on the ULCC, then encapsulating the maximum output power of the physical channel which is used for calculating the type 2PH of the UL CC into the PHR; in a transmission mode that the PUCCH and the PUSCH are transmitted at different times, if there is a PUSCH on the ULCC, then encapsulating a maximum output power of the physical channel which is used for calculating the type 1PH of the UL CC into the PHR; and
for the activated UL CC in the secondary cell, in a transmission mode that the PUCCH and the PUSCH are transmitted at the same time or at different times, if there is a PUSCH on the UL CC, then encapsulating a maximum output power of the physical channel which is used for calculating the type 1PH of the UL CC.
The above apparatus may have the following features:
the processing module is configured to respectively encapsulate the particular maximum output power of the physical channel of each UL CC after the particular PH of each UL CC when encapsulating the PHR.
The above apparatus may have the following features:
the processing module is further configured to encapsulate indication information of a cell state in the PHR to indicate a transmission mode of the primary cell and/or whether the secondary cell is in an activated state; and
the transmission mode comprises: a transmission mode that the PUCCH and the PUSCH are transmitted at the same time, and a transmission mode that the PUCCH and the PUSCH are transmitted at different times.
The above method and apparatus for reporting the maximum carrier power in carrier aggregation scenario enables the eNB to acquire the power situation of the UE in time.